


The Sand Under Our Feet

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Beaches, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, No Beta, Picnics, Shopping, Vacation, Young Love, age 16-19?, five never left, five will never leave, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reginald Hargreeves went on a trip to France for a funeral, which meant everyone was free to do whatever they wanted for a week. Vanya drags Five to the amusement park with her. Cuteness occurs after several moments of... lack of success?





	1. nothing like this type of view

"C'mon Five! It'll be fun! The discount won't work unless I bring someone with me." Vanya frowned at him, wrapping her slim arms around his waist, pulling him closer. 

"Vanya, the amusement park sounds fun, but I'd rather just stay home, get a head start on the homework," Five pulled away from her gentle grasp, moving to the dinner table to read. 

"Alright! Fine. I'll just take Luther with me. Maybe we'll fall in love and adopt four biracial babies." Five tried to stifle his laugh, but it was obvious he was entertained. He sighed before speaking again. 

"Fine! I'll go with you, but promise you'll never adopt children with Luther. He isn't exactly a fatherly type." Vanya squealed and ran over to kiss his cheek. 

"Get ready, We'll leave in five minutes!" 

 

They walked together, side by side on the sidewalk, holding hands. She used her free hand to plop her yellow sunhat on his head, saying he looked prettier than her with it. He kissed the band of her hand in thanks. 

"Have you ever though about buying actual clothes?' Five turned his head in confusion. 

"What do you mean? Isn't the uniform fine?" Vanya shook her head. 

"You always look like you go to a boarding school. It kinda freaks me out too." Five thought about this, right before Vanya squealed loudly.

"We're here!" She pointed up at the faded sign, 'Funland! The Home of Fu'. 

"Wow. I'm so excited for the land of 'Fu'," Five said blankly.

 

"What do you wanna do first, babe?" Five face flushed red when she said babe, but he tried stayed calm. 

"Uh, how about t-the bumper c-cars?" Vanya giggled at his slight stutter. 

"Sure! Let's play." She yanked his hand and ran to the stall. 

"I hope you're ready to get destroyed," Five said. 

"Don't worry. I'm ready, _babe_." His face flushed pink again. 

She caught him off guard and rammed his into the wall. She moved swiftly to hit him multiple times. He was distracted by her laughing and smiling happily. He was willing to lose, because there was nothing like this type of view. The deafening sirens went off, signalling the round's finish. She jumped out of the cart, running towards him. She practically trampled him with kisses. 

"It wasn't fair game." Five mock whined at her. 

"Aw. Poor baby. You can chose another game!" Vanya wrapped her arm around his shoulder, half hugging him as they walked together.

 

"What about something simple. Like the carousel?" He pointed to the large carousel, with painted wooden horses and carriages. She fawned at the idea and nodded violently. They walked together to the woman holding the line.

"Do you want two horses side by side or a carriage?" Five asked. 

"Let's get the carriage. Better makeout zone," Vanya joked. Five's face grew light pink, embarrassed and slightly shocked. 

"Carriage it is then." 

The two hopped into the snug carriage, sitting close together. She leaned on his shoulder and the machine slowly started to spin. Their arms wrapped around each other, as if they would fall off if they let go. She pressed her forehead against his and kissed him softly, his face turning pink once again. 

"You look cute when you blush." She stroked his dark hair with her slender fingers, sensing how he practically shivered under her touch. 

"You're right. The carriage is a better makeout zone." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, nuzzling their noses together. He pressed a warm kiss on her slightly agape mouth, closing his eyes and feeling how she smiled into the kiss.

"The ride finished, like three minutes ago."

"Worth it!"


	2. why are there marshmallows in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya feels embarrassed after getting caught with Five on the carousel. Five makes it up to her with a picnic. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> And a little more~

"Get out of here!"

A small crowd swarmed near the carousel, scolding the young couple. Vanya squirmed out of her seat, pulling Five's arm's and running to the ride's exit.

She averted her gaze to the ground, careful not to make eye contact with anyone, including Five. Her free hand was covered the side of her face. They walked over to a bench. She plopped down and hid her face in her lap.

"We're never going here again," She groaned. Five gently put his hand on her back, rubbing up and down, hoping to calm her down. 

"Don't worry about it, in fact, it's almost time for lunch. We can set up a picnic on the beach. I brought a blanket and some sandwiches, since I know you hate buying concession food."

"It's overpriced!"

"I know. Let's get going before more people get there first." He grabbed the back of her hand and kissed it. She rose up from her position and showed a small smile.

 

 

Five whipped out a large red checker-patterned blanket from his backpack. He laid it on the uneven sand, smoothing out the surface of the blanket. They sat together in comfortable silence, eating the sandwiches. Vanya took a bite and harshly swallowed it. It was obvious she hated it.

"Why are there marshmallows in here?" She laughed and put the sandwich back in his bag. She giggled at him, face flushing light pink. 

"They're my favourite kind, though." He pretended to pout and frown at her, a devilish gleam in his eyes. He dramatically cried, scoffing and facing the other direction hastily.

She crawled closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She nuzzled against the back of his neck, feeling his goosebumps start. He turned around, facing her. He wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs pulled to his waist. He pecked kisses on her neck, her body relaxing and enjoying the attention. She ran her fingers in his soft, dark hair, pulling slightly.

He became more passionate, kisses becoming less sloppy and more precise, as if they were a science he had mastered. He moved his kisses to the soft skin between her neck and shoulder. He planted pecks all over her neck, hearing her whimper and moan slightly. He moved under her jaw, sucking for a few seconds and leaving a dark bruise.

Vanya pushed him back lightly. "Dad's going to kill me!" She pointed to the dark spot on herself and pouted. He chuckled softly before pulling her closer again. 

"Well, if the old man tries to hurt you, _I'll_ be the one doing the killing," He whispered.

"Wow. My hero." She placed her lips onto his, easing into the kiss. He moved his hands higher, placing his hands flat onto her back. 

"You don't seem so embarrassed anymore, babe." He said. They kept kissing before Vanya realized what he said. She pushed back and stood up. She looked around and saw the same crowd glaring at them. 

"Oh my god. I'm going to die." She fainted onto the picnic blanket, Five jumping to catch her from hitting the hard sandy ground.

 

 

She woke up an hour after. She was laid flat on a stretcher in the basement of her home. Grace hovered over her, watching her before she shot up and screamed.

"Hello, Vanya. Five brought you home after you passed out from the heat. You should be fine after I get you some water." Grace's voice was kind and soothing, but overly happy, considering her situation. She smiled at her before turning on her heel and walking upstairs.

"I passed out from the heat?" Vanya raised an eyebrow at Five. He sat next to her, looking down. She crossed her arms and looked at him with a cheeky smile.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell  _Mom_ what happened. She would've called Pogo or Dad and we'd be killed." He stood up and tried to kiss her, but she pushed him back. 

"Nope. Not happening. You're the one who said you'd kill them." She had a wide grin. Five tried to be angry, but how could he stay mad at Vanya? He zapped over to her and kissed her forehead quickly, before disappearing. 

 

 


	3. no glitter or mesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben, allison and klaus help five shop for clothes.

Allison liked to believe she had a good relationship with her siblings. She was kind, and listened to the others, supported them through thick and thin, but nothing could prepare her for this preposition Five gave her.

 

"You want me to  _what_?"

 

"Help me look for normal clothes so that I look nor-, look, if this is too weird for you, I'll just ask Klaus. He loves giving me makeovers." He was leaning on her doorframe, crossing his arms and facing her.

 

"Look, I'll help, but why do want this so badly? You've never shown interest in something like this before." He looked down on the floor, embarrased.

 

"I won't say." She sighed and stared right at him.

 

" _I heard a rumor, that you would tell me the truth._ "

 

He blurted out his words, loud and clear. "Vanya thinks I look weird and I want to cheer her up." He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "Really? Using your powers. Not fair." He began to walk out her room, when she shouted out,

 

"No! Don't go to Klaus! He'll make you look dumb!" She stood up and yanked his arm back inside.

 

"Allison, baby. How rude of you." Klaus was standing in the hallway, hands on his hips. He walked in and ruffled Five's hair, making him shout and push.

 

"I'm a fashion expert. Just ask Ben. He's seen everything I worn, although most of it has been ripped off by him-" Five and Allison groaned in disgust, shuddering at the pure thought of that scenario.

 

"Let's just all go to the mall. You can all chose one outfit for me, and I'll pick the best one." 

 

"Good idea, Fivey boy. I'll go grab Ben. He's the only one who can drive,"

 

 

 

"Alright. Your budget is $60 each. You will pick out one shirt or sweater, one pair of pants, and an optional accessory. Nothing with glitter or mesh. Go, run off into the distance," Five shooed them away, all running away gleefully into their chosen stores. 

 

"Oh God. I regret this already." He walked into the foodcourt, sitting sadly at one of the tables. He sipped his drink from his cardboard cup. A black coffee.

 

 

 

Five was in the dressing room, holding an opaque hot pink bag, with large black letters.

 

"I'm taking a hot guess that this is what Allison chose." She nodded viciously, shooing him off into the separate closet sized change room.

 

He walked out wearing a white t-shirt with a denim jacket, paied with a pair of ripped black jeans.

 

"I know, I know. I chose the best one." She nodded wisely, as if she said something of dire importance.

 

"I haven't even seen the other two outfits. Calm down, Allison."

 

"Haha! He hates it!" Allison jabbed Klaus' shoulder, hissing at him.

 

"Try on another one!" Ben pointed at the second bag, a plastic black bag, with a large dragon on the side.

 

"I'm very confident this is Klaus' outfit. Let's see how it is." He walked back into the room, Klaus giddy and excited. They all heard curses from the inside of the changing room, giggling at his groans of disapointment.

 

He shyly walked out of the room, wearing leather pants, and a crop top with sparkly letters reading, 'Baby Girl'.

 

"What is this? I'm not a stripper, Klaus. And I said, no glitter." He growled at Klaus, angry by his choice.

 

"Whats wrong with it? It took me so long to find that exact shirt. Plus, it's sparkles, not glitter. There's a difference." Klaus groaned and slumped in his seat, leaning onto Ben.

 

"Let's just see the third outfit before we get too emotional." He yanked the third bag, a plain opaque white bag with no big labels or designs.

 

He walked out of the change room, smiling, which was odd for someone like him.

 

"You're my favourite brother, Ben!" He adorned a navy blue hoodie, with plain blue jeans.

 

"What? That's such a basic outfit!" Allison grumbled and glared at Ben.

 

"I thought he wanted a simple outfit. Plus it only cost like, $25."

 

"You did great, babe." Klaus kissed him quickly, hugging his waist and leaning on his hips.

 

"Let's go! I wanna show Vanya what I bought."

 

 


End file.
